Warming Up by the Fire
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. It's winter in England and the Frye family is having a get-together at Jacob and Evie's childhood home. Lydia has a surprise in store. T to be safe.


**The movie is OUT for Assassin's Creed. Have I seen it? No, not yet. Do I plan to? You better believe it! I probably won't be writing a lot of AC stories as I will other fandoms. Assassin's Creed isn't the only one that falls into that category. I gotta say that Evie Frye is my favorite female assassin, Lydia Frye being a close second (for females) and Aveline de Grandpré falling in third. I don't know about Shao, though. It's been a while. Favorite quote from Evie at the moment: For every mission, there is a right way and a wrong way. Barging thoughtlessly into combat is, more often than not, the latter.**

 **That said, Altair is my favorite male with Jacob Frye being a close second. Anyway, this is a sort of modern AU (and by that I mean I'm telling it in this current year. Yes, I'm aware that Evie and Jacob were born on November 9, 1847. I also know that Lydia was born on March 19, 1893, but she was trained by her grandfather and grand aunt. So if you don't like the idea of [likely dead characters] being put into the current time, then click the back button and wait for another Assassin's Creed fic by me) with Jacob and Evie as protagonists and with Lydia, Sam and Henry in this for family and relationship fun. At the bottom of the story, I will do "The Frye Lineage" timeline. Yeah, your eyes don't deceive you. Syndicate was the last game I played and is my favorite because of nostalgia. Plus, Evie and Jacob remind me so much of my brother and I and we're not twins.**

 **A/N: So, with that said and done, I am here at the note. I only own my OCs mentioned at the bottom and the storyline.**

* * *

 **Warming Up by the Fire**

Sam Crowder and Henry Green were both helping Evie Frye with dinner preparations. Some of their fellow assassins would be coming for a get-together and the hosts were Evie and Henry. Lydia and Jacob? Well, they're not inside, but rather outside.

"Grandfather, where are we going?" Lydia asked. Jacob chuckled.

"You'll see, my dear grandchild," he said.

They went to the quieter part of the Frye estate where Jacob and Evie grew up. "Ready?" he asked.

Lydia's eyes widened. "To spar? Grandfather, are you sure?" she asked. Jacob didn't give her the chance to answer because he ended up rushing to her for an attack. She blocked him and they sparred for a couple of minutes before Lydia got hurt. Jacob had thrown his granddaughter to the ground hard and they were now in the forest. Sans the evergreen trees, they were bare like they were supposed to be in the winter.

Jacob was about to deal another blow before an aerial force struck him down. He sparred with the assassin before realizing it was his own sister. She blocked his blows with her blades and easily swept him before going to check on Lydia.

"Honestly, Jacob. You can still be reckless. Lydia darling, are you alright?" Evie asked her grandniece.

Lydia winced as she sat up. "I think so. Grandpa asked me to spar with him," she said. Evie smiled.

"I know," she said helping her grandniece to stand. Lydia seemed confused.

"Oh, right. Eagle vision," she said. "I think this is the first I'm seeing you without your half-cape."

Evie shook her head. "I wore a jacket because it's chilly." Jacob got to his own feet as Evie noticed that Lydia's wrist was bare.

"Try not to go unarmed. You never know when there will be Templars," she said. Lydia nodded. Evie turned to her brother. "Now if your grandfather is going to stop being a twit, how about we go inside for some tea to warm up?"

Lydia beamed at that. She felt her stomach. "Will it upset the baby?" she asked.

Evie and Jacob were gobsmacked to hear that. "How far along are you?" Evie asked, being the first to recover.

"Does Sam know?" Jacob asked.

Lydia tried not to roll her eyes at her grandfather's question. "Yes and three months," she said. Jacob nodded. Both Fryes were excited at the prospect. It seemed that they would be carrying the legacy. It started to snow, so they began running back inside. Once there, Evie and Lydia helped Henry with a warm meal and tea by the fireplace.

"We're not going to decide on a name until the baby is born," Sam said to his grandfather-in-law.

Lydia sighed at that. "We're thinking of names. We're unsure of what we'll go with for either gender. However, if it's a boy, his middle name will be Ethan," she said.

Sam gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek. "If it is a girl, her middle name will be Cecily," he said.

They enjoyed their night. Specifically, the sixth night of January 1917. Six days later, Lydia and Sam returned to their own home and Jacob did the same. *

* * *

… **well, how'd I do? I haven't played AC in a while, so don't be too mad at me. I** _ **love**_ **the concept of Eagle vision and I think aura exists in real life. So, Ethan Frye passed away at 43. Oh and before I forget: Lydia is 23 ½ in this. Sam was never given an age, but I've made him 25. Lydia's parents are never named, hence the timeline. They are in their early 40s. Lastly, Henry, Jacob and Evie are 74 and 70 respectively. So, here's the Frye timeline.**

 **Ethan Frye was born in January of 1825; my head canon is the ninth. On May 30, 1832 (no specific date was listed), he married Cecily Steele (…can't come up with a better maiden name and brownie points if you get the reference), who became Cecily Frye.**

 **The couple had the twins at the age of 21 (again, no specific date is listed) and bear in mind that Cecily died of complications afterwards. Jacob and Evie enter the Frye timeline.**

 **At the age of 21, Jacob marries a woman named Margaret and yes, I'm familiar with the fact/rumor/statement that Jacob is bisexual. Their only child (a son named Evan) is born in 1875. Evan Frye later goes on to marry a woman named Anne at the age of 18; this marriage happened on February 4, 1893. One month and fifteen days (or one month, two weeks and one day) after that, Lydia was born.**

 **At the age of 22, Lydia gets married to Sam who is 24. Not long after she turns 23, Lydia becomes pregnant with their first child. On September 19, 1917, they have their son and his name is Joshua Ethan Frye. Two years later (Lydia is 24 and Sam is 26), on December 7, 1919, their daughter Elizabeth Cecily Frye is born.**

 **At 15 (the year is 1932), Joshua meets a woman named Freya, who is with the Russian brotherhood. In 1935, they marry (making Joshua 18) and two years later, they have their own child, a son named Lucas. Lucas was born on October 23, 1935. Elizabeth meets a man (when she is 15; the year is 1934) named Pierre, who is with the French brotherhood. Due to a medical condition, Elizabeth is unable to have a child naturally. They get married two years after Lucas is born, on November 29, 1937. Like Evie and Henry, Pierre and Elizabeth do not end up having any children.**

 **When Lucas Frye is 14 (in 1949), he meets a woman from Canada. Her name is Noelle; she is a descendant of a Canadian assassin. In fact, her great-grandfather was with the French Brotherhood until his death. They marry 6 years later, on March 31, 1955. On December 2 that same year, Lucas and Noelle have a son named Everett. Lucas and Noelle stay in Canada but make sure to visit overseas when they can.**

 **Everett Frye is now 20 and the year is 1975. He meets a woman named Rose. Rose is with the Italian Brotherhood. They have a daughter named Clara (who dies of complications after her birth) in 1977. On April 9, 1980, they have a son and name him Julien.**

 **At the age of 13, Julien Frye meets a woman from the United States named Laura. Laura is a descendant of a Brazilian assassin. They marry at 18 (the year is 1998) and Julian moves to the States, establishing the American brotherhood's base in New England. At 20, they have their children: a son named Elijah Mitchell Jacob Frye and a daughter named Clara Lydia Evie Frye.**

 **Bringing us to 2017, Elijah and Clara are now the first of the Frye clan to be twins since their second middle namesakes. They are 3 minutes apart. They will return from their studies abroad with their grandfather Everett. Like each Frye before them, they are trained in parkour, combat and free-running.**

 **(*) I head canon that the twins could split the house, but Evie is the one who spends more time there.**

 **A/N: So that's the Frye timeline. Elizabeth and Joshua Frye passed away in 2010. Lucas (and wife Noelle) are still alive. Lucas is still active in the Canadian brotherhood. Everett (and wife Rose) are still alive; plus, Everett works with his father in the Canadian brotherhood. With the help of friends they've met over the years, the footblade (first used by Shao Jun in China) is brought back and modernized, but that's a different story. Julian has friends who are also the mentors of the other brotherhoods. Julien is the mentor of the New England brotherhood and his friends' names will be revealed at some time. That's also a different story.**

 **So, what'd you think? Hopefully, I get to see the movie tonight. I don't know when I'll return to the Assassin's Creed fandom to write, but I _do_ know what one story will be about. Since this is my first story for AC and for those of you who don't know me, I'll do this just for you.**

 **Read and review, favorite (this story, me as an author or both) and follow (me if you want), vote (in the poll on my profile) and ask (questions about this one-shot in a review or a PM). Ciao!**

 **\- Legal**

 **Date of revision: 1/15/17**

 **Revisions made: emphasis added and a name change**

 **Second date of revision: 2/3/17**

 **Revisions made: name changes, backgrounds added**


End file.
